Many, Many Miracles
by blvdgirl
Summary: The Doctor, Martha, Donna, and Jack find their way across the void into Pete's world only to discover a big whopping miracle.
1. Chapter 1: Miracle Five

**MANY**** MANY MIRACLES****: A ****desperate attempt at a ****p****lausible Rose/Ten r****eunion ****and baby s****tory**** by a reluctant author (see ILAN Below)**

Set during Season 4 or after…

**Characters**: 10, Martha, Donna, Jack, Mickey, Rose, Jackie, Pete, Jake, and the baby (for now, but who knows who else might pop in)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Doctor Who, and I certainly do not intend to damage it (though with this story, who knows…)

**Insufferably L****ong Author's Note** (aka apology/fair warning)—You know how there are those stories that you start reading because "Hey, why not? You like Doctor Who fanfic…" But then you come across something that you just don't believe or buy into—it's like a signal flare that says, "Stop reading now. You probably won't dig this story." Sometimes you catch them in the summary and sometimes you find them in the story itself. You probably know what I mean (like maybe one of your flares is a crazy author's note at the beginning; don't worry about it, I feel you). But, if you've stuck with me so far, then I want to explain that, even though I can not believe I'm going to do it, this story _will include_ two things that often make me stop reading a piece of Dr. Who fanfiction. (1) **The ****Do****ctor and Rose will be miraculously reunited**. I don't actually think that it's canonically possible, and I don't believe that Russell T. Davis intends to reunite these characters _no matter how much I love them/miss them_. That being said, I will try to offer a plausible explanation of how it could be possible because, seriously people, universes could (and should) collapse in reunion fics, and if they don't the writer really ought to explain why. And (2) **T****he Doctor**** and Rose will have a**** baby**. (Argh! Did I mention that I can't believe I'm about to write this?) Again, I really do try to stick to canon and if David Tennant, who seems very game about sex and clearly knows both his character and his craft, says that there was no shagging going on between Rose and the Doctor, then I am going to have to stand by that. Therefore, the origin of the baby may be a difficult feat, but, again, an attempt at explanation will be made. It will be totally up to you whether or not you buy it. Ok, now that I've confessed to you that this is the sort of fic that I rarely read and which I certainly never intended to write, I'll get to it (the least I can do, considering how patient you've been). Feel free to read or not as you will—can't say that I'd blame you for bailing at this point. Still, I do not intend to (nor do I think that I do) write crap. Praise, constructive criticism, and blatant abuse all merrily accepted.

0o0o0o0o0

CHAPTER ONE: MIRACLE FIVE

Martha, Donna, and Jack all straggled carefully back to their feet, delicately testing joints and limbs for injuries. For the first time in their, albeit limited, travelling history, their faces wore identical expressions. All three of them had travelled with the Doctor long enough to expect bumpy landings, but none of them had ever experienced a ride quite like the one they'd just shared, and they were terrified.

They had been in the Time Vortex, happily on their way to Cartex 9…

_Doctor: They've got edible footwear on __Cartex__ 9. Can you believe it? __Edible footwear?__ And, in a __wide variety of flavors: orange, grape, __prengeberry__, and of course, my personal favorite, banana…_

_Martha: __Yea, but w__ho'd want edible footwear? _

_Doctor: Well, I don'__t know. Use your imagination. If you were s__tuck in a cave-in for a couple of days,__ for instance,__ edible f__ootwear would be just the thing…_

…When suddenly, they'd all felt the TARDIS lurch ominously. Then, there was an explosion on the console that showered the Doctor and his companions with sparks, followed by a foreboding silence and the unexpected sensation of free fall accompanied by the loss of the ship's gravitational stabilizers.

The Doctor gripped the console tightly and attempted to quench the small flames that were licking about his ship's controls while trying to regain control of her flight using a rubber mallet, the corner of his suit jacket, and a colorful stream of Gallifreyan curses alternately. His companions made desperate grabs for columns and one another as they haphazardly flew around the control room.

Upon landing, if it could be called that, the whole TARDIS seemed to loose power. Martha, Donna, and Jack climbed to their feet, aforementioned looks of terror on their faces. The Doctor's expression, on the other hand, was desperate, almost empty. His ship appeared dead. Then, inexplicably, the central column sputtered back to life with a golden flash and, while the rest of the systems still seemed to be down, there was a barely audible hum coming from the console that seemed to indicate some sort of power.

The Doctor grinned hugely in relief. "Well, that's never happened before." Then, he cautiously stroked the central column and added, "Hmmm. Wonder what could have caused this?"

"Doctor," Jack began. "What happened?"

"No idea." The Doctor replied, opening a panel on the console. "Absolutely no idea."

Jack smiled at the Doctor's unconcerned tone. "Yeah, I got that. But is she going to be okay?"

"Well, that's the question, isn't it?" The Doctor gently handled some wires, and then gave his ship a gentle pat, "Isn't it, girl?"

Donna, who was still cradling her right arm protectively, retorted, "Well, she'd better be. You bloody well better fix this thing because I don't intend to spend the rest of my life here… wherever here is…."

The Doctor try to check their location using the TARDIS' external sensors, but they were inoperable. "Haven't got a clue. We were in the Vortex, but I seriously doubt that we made it all the way through to Cartex 9… Shame that, edible footwear and all." The Doctor continued in a more exuberant tone.

Martha and Jack smiled half-heartedly at the Doctor's attempt at humor, but Donna just rolled her eyes and asked. "So what are we supposed to do?"

"Oh, you know," the Doctor remarked crossing over to Donna and pulling her into a side-armed hug. "Same old, same old. Get out. Stretch your legs. Take in the sights. Jack can take you." He turned his bright eyes on Jack, "That ok with you Jack? While I stay behind a bit and figure out what's going on with the TARDIS?" He paused, then asked pensively, "Does it sound like she's singing to you?"

"We don't even know if there's a breathable atmosphere out there…" Jack began.

"Ah," the Doctor smiled gaily. "That's why you can go first. Asphyxiation: not pleasant, but, in your case, not permanent either."

Jack could only chuckle at the Doctor's recently acquired nonchalance towards his immortality (a novel approach that seemed to almost revel in putting Jack in as much jeopardy as possible) and nodded his head in assent. Within minutes he was escorting the Doctor's two female companions out into the glorious daylight of an expansive and well-groomed park. Green grass, blue sky, and plenty of breathable air.

"Ten pounds says it's earth," Jack offered.

"But we were nowhere near earth." Martha replied taking his arm cheerily.

"Which is why I think the odds are in my favor," Jack quipped, and all three companions laughed.

"Oi," Donna said pointing across the park to their left, "Looks like a newsstand over there." She indicated a sturdy looking shack on a wide walkway that was surrounded by several park benches. "Let's go and find out, shall we?"

As they got closer, they discovered that the building was in fact a newsstand coupled with a snack shop, and the planets inhabitants were almost certainly humans as they could see a few milling about. "Hope it is earth," Martha commented, "I could do with some crisps."

When they reached the sidewalk upon which the vender stood, a panoramic view of the city presented itself. "Oh, no need to check now really," Martha observed. "Give the man a medal, cause that's London. London, Earth. Though, I can't say I recognize this park."

"Yeah, and what's with all the blimps?" Donna questioned wryly, her attention on the city's skyline.

"Hmm," Martha considered, "Future London? Near future? New London? What do you think Jack?" But, Jack was no longer at their side. She turned her head to see him starring hard at a tabloid he'd just purchased from the vendor, shock evident upon his face. "Jack? Jack?"

Jack tried to shake off his disbelief and focus his attention on Martha and Donna, but he cold hardly control his sudden emotions. Rushing over her picked Martha up and spun her around. "Try alternate London," he whooped enthusiastically. And with that he waved his paper under their noses pointing to a small headline at the bottom of the front page: RECLUSIVE HEIRESS BIRTHS BABY WITH TWO HEARTS.


	2. Chapter 2: Miracle One

CHAPTER 2: MIRACLE ONE

The Doctor busily checked wires and repaired various knobs and connections under the TARDIS' main console. While the initial explosion had caused some surface damage, the ship seemed to be slowly coming back to life. He no longer had any doubts about whether or not she could be fixed, but, judging by the current rate of power restoration, he knew that it would probably be a day or two before they could attempt a return trip. Shouldn't be a problem, he considered, as long as he and his companions didn't upset the planet's native population too badly, though he must admit that they had a penchant for doing just that regardless of where they went. Still, all things taken into account, he surmised that they were in pretty good shape, and he found himself humming along with the TARDIS' song. Now, if he could only figure out what had caused the near disastrous systems failure in the first place...

The Doctor's thoughts were interrupted by Jack Harkness bursting through the ship's doors shouting, "Doc! Hey, Doc!" He was followed in by Martha and Donna, who were both winded.

From under the console, the Doctor responded, "You lot have only been gone 10 minutes. Have you managed to get into trouble already?"

But Jack ignored the snarky question, and, grabbing hold of the Doctor's knees , pulled him out from the innards of his cantankerous machine. "Doc, you are not going to believe where we are!"

The Doctor looked up at Jack, a mixture of bemusement and annoyance on his face. "Why? Did we actually make it to Cartex 9?" Then, he smiled, "If it is Cartex 9, would you mind picking me up some banana-flavored sandals because my last pair was…"

"Doc," Jack interrupted. "Just shut up for once and read this." And he handed him the tabloid.

The Doctor sat up and adjusted his legs so that they were pretzel-style. Then, he took his glasses out of his front coat pocket and placed them on his nose, each movement a slow and deliberate irritant to Jack whose tangible impatience was growing, the Doctor's revenge for being rudely interrupted. Then, finally, he studied the front page with a condescending flourish, his eyebrows arching in sarcasm. "So, what have we got here that's more important than my beautiful space ship, hmmm? Telepathic Dog Saves Woman from Alien Abduction?"

"No, Doc." Jack indicated the article, "This one."

The companions all watched as the Doctor's eyes followed Jack's finger to the article. They watched him pale, saw his whole body stiffen and his eyes darken with fierce intensity, as he began to read.

_RECLUSIVE HEIRESS BIRTHS BABY WITH TWO HEARTS_

_Rose Tyler, mysterious daughter of __Vitex__ Industries' multi-millionaire Peter Tyler, gave birth to a two-hearted baby late last night, an inside source reveals. The heiress, who hasn't been seen in public for the last seven months, was reportedly in labor for five and a half hours before giving birth to a son behind the high walls of the Tyler Estate. Both mother and child, suffered from immediate complications due, __our insider suspects,__to the child's unusual physiology. There has bee__n no official comment from any one inside the Estate__ to either confirm or deny__ these allegations, though several attempts have been made to…._

The Doctor's expression when he looked up at Jack was like nothing his old friend had even seen before. The intense fire was still there in his eyes, but there was also clear confusion and a hint of desperate hope on his face. The question that escaped the Doctor's lips was what shocked Jack the most, though. "How?"

"How?" Jack echoed, dumb-founded. "How what, Doc?"

"How is this possible?"

"Well, if you mean, how did we get through the void to Rose's universe, then my answer is I don't know." Jack responded with a cheeky grin on his face, "But, as to how our little Rosie came to be pushing out a Time Puppy, then I'd have to say that you've been holding out on me Doc. When did you and Rose… I mean, I always knew that there were _feelings_ there but, based on your continual attempts to deny yourself any genuine happiness, I always assumed that you wouldn't…"

The Doctor's face was cold, "We didn't. And, don't be quite so crude. Pushing out Time Puppies! This is Rose."

"You're right," Jack replied, holding up his hands placatingly, "Sorry."

Martha's face's was a puzzle. "But, you told me that you and Rose were together. Together. I always thought that you meant, well, _together_ together…"

The Doctor shook his almost sadly, "No." His face was clouded by concentration and the hint of something else; his companions could tell that he was trying to figure out whatever it was that was going on.

But Martha, who was still confused, continued, "But, you loved her. I mean, you do love her… And yet, you two never…"

"No." The Doctor retorted shortly, apparently angry for having to repeat himself, but before he could say anything else, the TARDIS' central column flashed again, another flash of golden light and the soft sound of the TARDIS' humming grew louder. The Doctor reoriented himself to face the console and tried to take readings off of the monitor which had just rebooted.

Donna took Martha's hand in hers and offered her an understanding smile. "Doctor," Donna began hesitantly.

"Yes," he asked bluntly, "What is it?" His attention was still on the garbled information popping up on the screen, his fingers flying over the keys.

"I realize that it's odd the whole two-hearts thing, but it is a tabloid." Donna's voice was steady and soothing as she carefully tried to be the voice of reason in what was clearly an emotionally volatile situation. "Let's say the paper is talking about _your_ Rose, after all you've said there are thousands of parallel universes so we have to assume there are other Rose Tylers… Is it possible that the whole thing's just a mistake? That your Rose went ahead and had a normal baby in a normal way? And that the papers were just desperate to publish something scandalous and put in the bit about the two hearts?"

The Doctor abruptly turned to face all three of his companions and smiled widely. "Nope." He said buoyantly, bouncing on his feet.

"No, it's not possible?" Donna questioned.

"Well, yes, it is possible, Donna," the Doctor conceded, "Excellent thinking that. But, nope, that's not what happened. The TARDIS figured it out, the clever girl!"

"And what is it?" Martha queried surprised at the sudden change in the Doctor's mood.

"Complicated," the Doctor voiced exuberantly. "Tell you all about it on the way."

"On the way where?" Donna asked.

"To the Tyler Estate." The Doctor practically skipped across the control room, but hesitated by the door. Turning to Jack he inquired anxiously, brushing down his jacket front, "How do I look?"

Jack's laughter filled the control room, perfectly harmonious with the TARDIS' song. "You look fine," Jack answered taking in the ash smudges on the Doctor's face and suit, his disheveled hair, and his goofy grin. "You look exactly like she'll expect."

And as the four companions raced together across the park to hail a taxi to take them to the Tyler estate, the Doctor babbled on and on about the wonders of his miracle.

0o0o0o0o0

_Life is funny and messy and exciting and sad__ and so much more… A__nd it is a simple truism that Life will out. That, in all circumstances, it will find a way._

_The Time Vortex is a thing of power beyond measure. While it can to some degree be harnessed, it cannot be controlled our contained. Few of the Time Lords ever truly understood this, though their __TARDIS__es__, conscious beings grown in the roots of the vortex itself, __tried to teach them. __I__t was a lesson that most could not__ or would not__ learn__ and they returned to their Citadel weary and frightened and fading_

_The human __Rose Tyler__ understood better. She__ looked into the heart of the TARDIS and __in that moment __was filled with the fullness and the power of the universe. She became the Bad Wol__f__—infinite and lovely and as physically uncontainable as time itself. Ye__t__ she allowed __that power to be taken from her; s__he __submitted to the Doctor out of love__. After all, he needed a hand to hold__. Sacrifice of life, sacrifice of will, sacrifice of memory: and all for love._

_The Doctor kissed her. H__e kissed her to __save her physical being, to __pull the power of the vortex into himself—a vortex too powerful for even a Time Lord to hold. He kissed her out of love__ and out of the selfish desire to keep her__. Sacrifice of life, sacrifice of sanity, sacrifice of self-determination: and all for love. _

_Genetic Transfer.__ Simple, really, and completely unintentional. __He loved her. She loved him. Love and want and the goal to preserve physical life at all cost overwhelming both of them._

_Her cells were bu__rning,__ emptying of life. He gave her his life so that she might live. The power of the simple genetic transfer present in the__ir__ kiss was made infinite by the power of the Time Vortex, and her cells __absorbed some of his life source, some of his DNA. Not enough to change her. She didn't become like him. She was still just human, still beautifully human, but her body and his body and the T__ARDIS were unified inside her, the remembrance of that union was laced throughout every aspect of her physical body__. And so it sat__, deep inside of her__, just another part of her like the background radiation of time travel, undetectable and benign._

_It could have stayed that way forever—she could have lived a whole lifetime without ever knowin__g how that moment had changed her__—but then came Torchwood and the Army of Ghosts and the war… Then, came the day at Bad Wolf Bay._

0o0o0o0o0

A/N—The phrase Time Puppy is not mine. I read it in another story posted on this site. I apologize to its creator for using it without your permission; I hope that it's ok. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3: Miracle Two

CHAPTER 3: MIRACLE TWO

_Thirteen months and fifteen hours before the TARDIS crashed through the __Void into Rose's__ parallel universe…_

"Rose Tyler, I…"

And suddenly, he was gone, and she was alone on the cold sands of Bad Wolf Bay. She'd promised him forever, and he'd promised her that he'd never leave her. Empty promises in a universe determined to be unkind. He was gone, and she was left behind.

Though she'd been in the alternate reality for several months, she hadn't doubted even for a single moment that he would somehow get back to her. She'd been living her life, working at Torchwood, and defending the earth because that's what the Doctor had taught her to do, to make a difference and to be fantastic. She had never thought that it would be permanent, that her Doctor would be lost to her forever.

Can't you come through properly, she'd asked, and he'd told her that it was impossible (and not in that six-impossible-things-before-breakfast sort of way)… That was the moment when Rose Tyler started mourning. When she admitted that she loved him, she was telling him the truth, but she was also trying to tell him good-bye. She was so brave.

It was hours later when she was spent from crying, when she was lying tucked-up in bed in her hotel suite that Rose realized that something was different. There was a slight buzzing in her mind. She thought it was a headache coming on at first,and put a cool cloth over her forehead and drank some water, but as she lie there in the darkness the buzzing became a song, a song that she recognized though she didn't remember from where.

0o0o0o0o0

_The Doctor and the TARDIS used the power of a burning star to send a message to Rose across the Void. For a little more than two minutes, two of the most powerful consciousnesses in her __home __universe connected with__ Rose Tyler__ using the power of the Time Vortex__. They couldn't resist; they loved her. They needed to feel that connection one last time. And even though Rose couldn't touch the Doctor, the Time Vortex which had created the Bad Wolf in her __could not __and would not __be contained. _

_Bad Wolf had already built a bridge across the universes to make a way for life, the Doctor's DNA which lay dormant within her, the Time Vortex needed only to provide a slight stimulus to that DNA. Out of lo__ve, Rose and the Doctor had alternately__ offered up their lives in or__der to preserve one another's physical lives on Sate__l__lite Five, neither wanting to live without the other.__From those seeds, the Time Vortex needed to do little more that to execute a small push, telling the DNA in Rose's cells that the time had finally come._

_She wouldn't be left deserted, without her Doctor and wit__hout her TARDIS. Life found__ a way._

0o0o0o0o0

A/N—I know that this one is super short, but I hope this ties up the question of the baby's conception adequately. Thanks for the reviews and the encouragement.


	4. Chapter 4: Miracle Six Part 1

CHAPTER 4: MIRACLE SIX (PART 1)

Peter Tyler was preparing to interrogate his household staff. A tabloid had printed a story about Rose's baby mere hours after the child's birth, and he wanted to know how. Anger radiated off of him in waves. How dare they! How dare they! How dare someone in his employ betray his family so dispassionately!

It wasn't as if they weren't already under scrutiny. Rose and the baby were already in enough danger from Torchwood and other alien and government groups (four abduction attempts in the last nine months proved that) without the added gossip-mongering of the blasted media. He was going to get to the bottom of this outrage, though he had no idea what he'd do with the mole when he uncovered him or her…

However, before Jake could even bring in the housekeeper, Mickey radioed from the front gate. "Pete. It's Mickey."

"What is it Mickey? Did someone break the perimeter?"

"Nope," Mickey's voice sounded back. "But a taxi just pulled up, and a man who looks an awful lot like the Doctor's pushing his way through the media circus. I thought you might want to…"

"I'll be right there."

0o0o0o0o0

"Well, this is unexpected," the Doctor said as he climbed out of the cab, starring in disbelief at the sea of reporters and spectators camped outside the Tyler Estate.

Jack, who had paid the driver, turned and joined the Doctor in studying the mass before them. "Could've guessed though. Everybody loves a scandal."

"Well, come on," Donna said brightly, staring at the others who were just standing like statues with their mouths agape. "Let's get on then. Mom will want to see Dad now, won't she?" She grabbed the Doctor's hand and started to push a way through the crowd.

Jack smiled and grabbed Martha's hand, already pulling her into Donna's wake. "She may not be very eloquent, but you've got to admit that she gets the job done."

That made Martha snort. "Yeah, cause you're the embodiment of eloquence."

He winked back at her, "Only when I want something."

As the four friends made their way through the crowd, Mickey Smith watched them with growing anticipation. It was definitely the Doctor, and he recognized the bloke that was with him as well. It was that Captain Jack that Rose was so over the moon about. The two women, though, he didn't know. New companions, he surmised grimly; the Doctor always did move pretty fast… But, the Doctor was here somehow; he'd come back for Rose. And Mickey was a big enough man to know that she needed the Doctor, especially now.

"I said get out of my way!" said a tall, red-haired woman as she pushed aside the last reporter that separated her and the Doctor from the gate. Then, she glared hard at Mickey who was watching her with growing amusement. "This here's the Doctor to see Rose Tyler."She jerked her head at the Doctor and her eyes were steely. "Now open the bloody gate and let us in."

Mickey turned his attention to the Doctor, surprised to see the slightly overwhelmed and bewildered expression on his face. "Doctor," he acknowledged with a nod.

Seeing Mickey's face and hearing his voice seemed to help the Doctor regain his focus, and he grinned cheerily. "Mickey, no-longer-the-idiot! It's good to see you."

"Good to see you too." Mickey replied, surprised by how much he meant it. Sure, the Doctor whisked his girlfriend off to have intergalactic adventures while he was left at home, sure he'd been treated like the Tin Dog and been left to sit in the car, and sure he'd resented the man as much as he'd desperately wanted his approval. But, in the end, he was the Doctor, and Mickey understood that all those things had helped him to become the man that he'd become.

"So," the Doctor continued, "Are you going to open the gate and let me in, or am I going to have to force my way in with the sonic screwdriver? I don't really think that's a good idea what with all these reporters and cameras about, but still I'll do what I have to."

"Yeah, sorry." Mickey apologized. "We've just gotta wait for Pete to come. He's not letting anyone in or out today without his say so. Plus, he's bringing some back-up to hold back the rest of the lot when we open the gate."

"Yeah, I noticed the whole military-compound feel," the Doctor commented, nodding towards the armed guards that were spaced throughout the walled garden. "Mickey, what's going on?"

"I'm afraid that will have to wait until you get inside, too, Doctor," interrupted Pete who had just appeared with a contingent of additional guards from out of the gatehouse. The Doctor looked at the small structure and back to the large group of men that'd just emerged from it. Pete, who'd followed his gaze answered his unanswered question, "Tunnel. That's how we'll be getting back in, so you'll have a chance to see it." He nodded to Mickey, "Open it."

Mickey entered a code on a keypad, and the gate cracked open. The Doctor and Donna came through followed by Martha and Jack. The guards had their hands full trying to keep the rest of the crowd from pushing in as well. Pete looked at the three companions and asked the Doctor, "These all yours?"

"Ah, yes," the Doctor began. "Introductions. This is Captain Jack Harkness, Dr. Martha Jones, and Donna Noble." Then, because he saw the suspicious way that Pete was studying them, he added, "They all crossed the void with me just a bit ago, honestly. I'll vouch for 'em all."

Pete nodded. "Fine. You all come with me." He indicated the guardhouse with his head. "Mickey?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Hold the gate."

"Yes, sir."

Jack sidled up along side the Doctor as they walked. "So that was really Mickey? Mickey the idiot?"

"Yep." The Doctor replied, surprised. "Why? Doesn't he look the same?"

Jack considered, "He looks taller."

"Ah," the Doctor smiled. "He feels taller. Makes all the difference in the world." He redirected his attention to their leader as they entered the guardhouse. It contained an elevator which the Doctor assumed must take them to the tunnel leading into the house. "Pete?" His voice betrayed a hint of the worry that he was trying very hard not to feel. "What's going on?"

All five of them piled into the elevator, Pete entered a security code, and they began their descent before Pete responded. He turned to face the Doctor, his eyes suddenly looking weary and his shoulders drooping, "There's been so much going on that I'm afraid it would take too long to update you properly. Right now the only important thing is getting you to Rose."

"Why? What's wrong with Rose?" the Doctor's voice was suddenly intense. The Doctor's three companions recognized the tone; it was the one that made Daleks quiver inside their metal pots, the voice of The Oncoming Storm.

Pete's face betrayed a combination of worry and sorrow that he didn't even try to hide. "She's dying."

0o0o0o0o0

A/N—Ok… Sorry about the cliffhanger, but that's what you all get for begging for an update today. I've been overwhelmed with people's responses to this fic. Of course, I'm in the middle of like four others too, which is always a bad idea (but who can stop the plot bunnies?), and I do need to update them too. So, I will continue to do my best and update quickly, but please be patient with me. As always, reviews are appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5: Miracle Four

CHAPTER 5: MIRACLE FOUR

Rose was walking in the garden. The mansion had extensive grounds and several beautiful gardens, but, after the last abduction attempt, Pete had restricted her access to the rose garden only. Rose almost laughed at the irony. The rose garden was enclosed by the mansion itself, and, as irritating as it was to be trapped by walls all the time, she knew that Pete was only trying to protect her and the baby. Fortunately, the rose garden was big enough that she could find her stride walking around it, and that was a small blessing.

She felt enormous. After thirteen months of pregnancy, she conceded looking down at the great expanse of her belly, she was enormous. But she felt less enormous walking around the garden in the fresh air then she did in the mansion. As the weeks passed, the household staff grew more and more uncomfortable in her presence, not that she blamed them, and her mother's increased attentions were suffocating. Her own bedroom wasn't even a sanctuary for her anymore. Over the past several months, more and more of her personal effects had been removed and more and more medical equipment brought in making it feel foreign and sterile. Still, Rose grimaced, it was all for the baby.

Even before the first ultrasound had revealed the double-heartbeat, Rose had known her child was the Doctor's. Who else's could it be? And even though, no one really believed her line about its being some sort of crazy immaculate conception, Rose knew that its presence in her womb was miraculous.

She had been frightened when she first understood the singing in her head. What twenty-one year old girl wouldn't be? Granted, she had indulged in a _few_ domestic fantasies about her and the Doctor while they'd been travelling, but she hadn't ever imagined having a baby…Well, ok, she had imagined it, but she'd imagined it as something in the far distant future, very ,very far. And she certainly hadn't imagined that she'd be trapped a whole universe away from the father of the child.

Initially, Rose had worried quite a bit. She had worried about explaining the pregnancy to her family, her friends, and her colleagues. She had worried about whether or not she'd be able to keep her job at Torchwood and whether or not she should. She'd worried that the Doctor would never know his child. And, mostly, she had worried about the prospect of motherhood. Would she be able to do it? Her child would be so special, would she be able to provide the kind of life for him that he deserved? But, as time went by and she encountered and overcame the obstacles of her unusual pregnancy, most of the worry dissipated.

And, as the worrying faded, the singing grew. From the moment of his conception, her child was conscious of her and, as soon as he was able, he made her conscious of him. The singing was communion, the song of the universe blending them together and instructing them both.

It had been thirteen months: thirteen months since Bad Wolf Bay, thirteen months since the singing had started. It felt like an eternity, and, all the more so, because she really didn't know when it would end. It's not like she and the Doctor had ever discussed the gestation period for a little Time Lord, and she couldn't just pop over to the library or go online to look it up. But, the medical team that Pete had put together who'd been monitoring her and the baby for over a year now were fairly certain that the time was fast approaching and even the singing in her head seemed to indicate that the birth would be soon. Thank goodness, Rose thought wearily.

After walking round the garden several times, Rose sighed and, acknowledging the pain in her swollen ankles, sat down to rest on a decorous cement bench. She was a bit winded too. Must be all the extra weight she was carrying around. If she even got her hands on the Doctor again, she'd tell him what's what, she thought with exasperation. But, then, she thought soberly if she ever got her hands on the Doctor again, she would never ever let go.

Dr. Sato, one of the young physicians who worked on her care team and who had the privilege of being her current babysitter, shouted over to her from her post by the door, "Are you ok, Ms. Tyler?"

"Yeah, Tosh, I'm fine." Rose tried to smile reassuringly as she waved from across the yard. "Just tired is all." She paused, rubbing a hand across her stomach in discomfort. "And for the hundredth time, please call me…" But Rose didn't finish her sentence, the oft-repeated request to just call her Rose; instead, a sudden piercing cry escaped her lips and she fell from the bench in a swoon. Rose could faintly hear the sound of hard-soled shoes running on pavement, and then even the singing stopped.


	6. Chapter 6: Miracle Six, Part 2

CHAPTER 6: MIRACLE SIX (Part 2)

"What do you mean she's dying?" The Doctor asked, his face white and his voice carefully controlled.

"There were complications during the birth… It was a difficult delivery. In addition to severe blood loss, she went into cardiac arrest. Her doctors were able to revive her, but she hasn't regained consciousness. Her heart rate is erratic, her breathing is shallow, and, frankly, her doctors don't know what to do." Peter replied quietly.

The Doctor nearly felt his own hearts stop at the words _cardiac __arrest_, still he masked his emotions to focus on the problem at hand. "And the child?" The Doctor queried.

"Doing better than the mother at the moment. Good lungs, if the crying is any indication, and strong heart beats…"

Donna leaned over to Jack, "Guess you were right about the whole Time Puppy thing, then." But, Jack shushed her with a quick finger to his lips. His face was clouded with concern. She was his Rose, too, his precious Rose, and she couldn't die. Not now that they'd crossed the void, not now that they'd found her.

Ignoring Donna, the Doctor, suddenly suspicious as to the case of Rose's unconsciousness, inquired, "Is the baby with Rose?"

"No. He's being monitored separately. The doctors thought…"

The Doctor interrupted, "Have the baby brought back into Rose's room right away. And if your medical team has Rose hooked up to anything, anything at all, they need to disconnect her." Pete looked as though he might protest but the Doctor anticipated it. "You once told me you believed I could save your world, and I did. I'm telling you now that I will do everything in my power to save Rose, but you need to do exactly what I say exactly when I say it." He turned to face his companions, "That goes for the rest of you as well, understood?" His three companions nodded their compliance, Martha trying to give him a small smile of encouragement.

The elevator stopped, and Pete gestured that the group should exit. He quickly got on his radio and told Jake to execute the Doctor's orders. Then, as they walked through the security tunnel, he explained its origin, a distraction from the reality that his daughter was upstairs fading fast and that the best chance they had of saving her was walking beside him. "I had this built after the Cybermen incident when I was having the rest of the mansion restored. Don't really know why as I wasn't planning on keeping it at the time, what with Jacks gone. I was planning to sell. But I never did get around to doing it. Guess I'm thankful for that now…" He petered off. They'd reached a staircase, and Pete began to ascend.

"How is Jackie?" The Doctor questioned, his demeanor much calmer now that he was getting nearer and nearer to Rose with each step.

"A bit distraught at the moment," Pete answered honestly. The group reached the main floor. Pete led them down a hallway to the entryway and the mansion's main staircase.

"Yeah, I figured that." The Doctor continued. "And I'm preparing to be slapped even now. But, I meant, well, other than Rose, how is she doing?"

"If you mean is she happy she chose to stay with me, then I hope so." He paused. "We have another daughter, Renny." Pete's face lit up at this. "She's seven months old and quite a handful."

"Hmmm," the Doctor considered, "So it's been 13 months since Norway?"

"Yes."

"And how long since the void closed?"

"A year and a half. Why?" Pete asked curiously, "How long has it been for you?"

The Doctor's face was thoughtful and sad. "A bit longer than that."

They'd arrived at the top of the second flight of stairs and were now clustered around a closed door. The Doctor's heart rate accelerated. His Rose was on the other side of this door, and she was dying. And all because he'd left her, abandoned her, in a universe of stupid apes. If he'd been here when the child had been born… He just hoped that he wasn't too late, and that his idea would still work.

Pete seemed to be waiting for him to say something, but, for one of the very few times in this incarnation, he had no words. He nodded to Pete, and the man opened the door.

And suddenly there she was, his Rose. She was lying in a hospital bed, robed in a white hospital gown, and swathed in a jumble of blankets. Her face was pale and damp with sweat. Some mascara smudges lingered on her cheeks. It was all the Doctor could do not to run to her side and sweep her up in his arms, but he knew that would only exacerbate her condition, that he was in fact the only person in the room at the moment that couldn't touch her. It was nigh unbearable.

Jack, on the other hand, had no such qualms and upon entering the room, he immediately rushed to his friend. He did hesitate, however, on seeing that the Doctor was hanging back and his gaze seemed to ask the Time Lord for permission. The Doctor responded to the unasked question, "Yes, Jack. You can touch her." Then he added sternly, "Just be gentle." Hearing this, Jack sat down carefully on the bed and gingerly took her hand in his own, murmuring to her softly.

Donna and Martha hung back a bit, neither knowing quite what to make of the situation nor what to do. Both women were curious about the mysterious woman in the bed before them. After all, she clearly held a place of nearly mythic proportions in the hearts and minds of both Jack and the Doctor. Martha was especially surprised to see her obvious frailty, and she whispered to Donna, "The way the Doctor talks about her, I was expecting her to be, I don't know," she shrugged through a lame pause, "Different, I guess. Superhuman even. But, she isn't, is she? She's just an ordinary human girl. Lord, she looks even younger than me…."

"Shhh." Donna returned gently, squeezing Donna's hand. "She is ordinary, and that's the point, isn't it? His love makes her extraordinary, and her love makes him more human." She pointed to the Doctor who was gazing at Rose with unconcealed adoration. "Look." She smiled kindly at the Doctor's expression, and added a cryptic. "I knew it." But, in her mind Donna was remembering the Doctor that she had first known, the one who had just lost Rose, and she knew that she'd been right in thinking that it was Rose that kept her Doctor from his darkness.

There were several medical monitors nearby that had all clearly just been disconnected. However, Rose was still connected to an IV. Upon seeing this, the Doctor turned to the man and woman standing somewhat sheepishly to his right and posed darkly, "Why is that IV still in? I specifically said to disconnect her from everything." Then, he turned to his companion and asked, "Martha?"

She nodded and crossed to the bed. Expertly, she removed the IV drip, and then she began to assess Rose's condition for herself. From what she could see, Rose was in dire straights. She studied the fluids that she'd just disconnected and prayed that the Doctor knew what he was doing.

The male doctor squared his shoulders, clearly unimpressed with this odd man walking in out of the blue and trying to order them all around. "Listen, I don't know who you are, but Miss Tyler…"

Upon hearing the young doctor's voice, Jack turned his attention from Rose for the first time since entering the room, "Owen?"

Owen looked nonplussed at the interruption and attempted to continue to put the intruder "Doctor" in his place, but the Doctor ignored him. Instead, he turned to his friend and asked, "One of yours?"

Jack looked at Owen and then at Tosh. "Yep. Both of 'em actually. Hi Tosh!" He said with a friendly grin and a waggish wink. "Though seeing as this pair haven't had the benefit of my leadership, I can't promise you what you're dealing with."

Dr. Sato blushed at the strange man's attentions and asked shyly, "Do I know you?"

Jack offered her one of his sexiest grins, "No such luck, Tosh. But, an alternate you has the privilege..."

"Flirting." The Doctor interrupted.

"Habit." Jack quipped. "Though, I suppose in this situation, it may be a bit much." He added seriously, "After all, she's a colleague, sort of."

The door to the room opened, drawing everyone's attention. It was Jackie Tyler carrying a wailing baby in her arms. Seeing them all, Jackie could hardly hide her relief. "Oh, Doctor," she cried out crossing swiftly towards him, "How I prayed that you would come!"

"Well, that is unexpected," The Doctor replied, stepping back evasively. "Jackie, don't bring the baby any closer to me."

Jackie gave him a puzzled and slightly affronted look. "What you don't even want to see your son?" She continued to advance on him.

"Jackie, trust me." The Doctor pleaded. "Bring him to Rose. If you bring him to me now, Rose will die."

"What?" Half the room asked in surprised unison.

"Explanations later," he promised. "Jackie, just bring the baby to Rose. Lay him on her chest."

Jackie nodded and, though she didn't know what the Doctor was planning on doing, she brought her grandson to her sleeping daughter. Jack stood up to allow Jackie his seat, and she carefully took it. Gently, she cradled the baby in Rose's unconscious arms and, leaning into her, helped her hold him close. The baby, who had been screaming, immediately calmed. "Here now, love." Jackie cooed, "It's your baby Rose. Rosie, honey, it's your son."

Several minutes passed, with no one in the room daring to move. Finally, Jack looked at the Doctor. "Doc?" he began tentatively, "What's…"

The Doctor shook his head authoritatively to stop the question. He was watching the bed as though his life depended on the outcome of the drama occurring there. Which, of course, he realized, in so many ways it did.

Martha, who was sitting on the opposite side of the bed from Jackie, was hoping for a miracle, but so far she had seen no changes in the girl's condition. She looked at the three generations of Tylers sitting beside her with abashed curiosity. She saw love and fear and hope mingled together and running over. She felt like an intruder, not just in this moment, but almost like she'd been intruding in their story for the last two years…

Her maudlin thoughts were interrupted. A burst of golden life escaped from the baby's mouth, and Jackie gasped. "Doctor," Martha said anxiously, rising to her feet.

But the Doctor had already seen it, and they could all hear him audibly begging the universe, "Please be enough. Please be enough."

The golden wisp rose up above the group on the bed, hovering over them like a medieval illustration of an angel, and then, quite abruptly, it descended and surrounded Rose Tyler, seeping through her skin.

"Please." The Doctor's voice resounded throughout the room. "Oh, Please."

And then a small, feeble voice that even in weakness was filled with a melodious undercurrent of laughter answered, "Doctor?"

0o0o0o0o0

A/N—Thank you for your continued support with this story. For those of you who are having difficulty following the plot, the chapters aren't in chronological order. The miracles should help with the chronology… Sorry if it's confusing. It's where my mind is going though so I figured that I would follow along. Also, this one may not be proofed as well as usual. I was just in a hurry to post, you know. Hopefully the errors won't be too glaring or dreadful (you know, if there are errors). Please review.


	7. Chapter 7: Miracle Seven

CHAPTER 7: MIRACLE SEVEN

_Then a small, feeble voice that even in weakness was filled with a melodious undercurrent of laughter answered, "Doctor?" _

Nearly everyone in the room reacted at once. Jackie exultantly cried, "Rose," Martha immediately retook her seat and started assessing Rose's vitals, Pete and his two doctors crossed the room and crowded around the bed, and Jack gave a leap and a whoop of joy. And so it was only Donna who observed the Doctor as his eyes closed and his lips released a small sigh of relief. She stepped up beside him and squeezed his hand gently in support and encouragement, and she felt a slight appreciative squeeze in return.

Then he opened his eyes and his countenance was businesslike; the necessary-mask of-the-moment, Donna surmised. "Alrighty then," He announced loudly trying to get everyone's attention. "We're not out of the woods yet. Still work to be done."

"Doctor?" Rose voiced again from the bed. Her soft but frightened tone pulled at his heart, but he couldn't go to her, not yet.

"Yes, lots of work to be done." The Doctor continued as though she hadn't called to him, that he wasn't aching inside just to touch her and to smooth her fears and doubts, and that he wasn't eager to hold his impossible son who even from the distance was attempting to make the connection to his mind. "So the quickest of answers first because I know you lot won't be any good without them, and then to your assignments with no fussing."

Everyone in the room had turned to face him now, their looks all of confusion, disbelief, or, in Jack's case, the beginnings of anger. "Don't you even want to…" Jack began.

The Doctor interrupted his friend's accusation in a tone like cold fire. "More than you can possibly imagine, Jack. So if you'll just shut up a minute, I'll explain why I'm not currently rushing over to hold Rose and my son, why I'm currently standing so far away from the two beings, who at this moment, mean more to me than anything in any universe ever has. "

Humbled by the Doctor's response, Jack nodded. Then, he repositioned himself around at the head of the bed so that he could put a hand on Rose's shoulder. As he moved, so did Tosh and Owen, and the Doctor was able to see Rose and the baby for the first time since her waking just moments before. She'd been propped up with pillows, and she was cradling their child to her chest. When Jack's hand settled on her shoulder, she nuzzled her cheek against it and smiled up at him in appreciation. Then she turned her hurting and soulful eyes upon the Doctor, biting her lower lip in anxiety. And since he couldn't touch her and since she was looking at him from across a distance that felt as large as the Void and since she needed comfort that only he could provide, the Doctor did something that the Doctor rarely ever did. He spoke directly to her the truest and sweetest words in his heart. "Rose Tyler, I love you."

Just looking at her in that instant, he felt as if all of the time flowing throughout all of the universes stopped. Rose's brown eyes widened in surprise, pools of warm brown in which he was more than willing to drown. He'd never felt more vulnerable and exposed, and she had never looked more beautiful.

And, then, Rose Tyler laughed, light and merry waves shaking her whole weakened body. The Doctor, who really had just shocked himself by his public admission was startled by her reaction and considering whether or not her should be rather hurt, but Rose, seeing telltale signs of his oncoming mortification, quickly said, "Well, I certainly hope so, you dolt. Otherwise, this," she indicated the infant nestled in her arms, "Would be absolutely impossible. And clearly, you're not impossible, are you?" Rose cooed to the baby, "No you're not. You're lovely and ever so wanted." Then she smiled playfully up at the Doctor and added, "And you already know that I love you, so you'd best put those puppy dog eyes away. There's business at hand and explanations, I believe you said. I don't mind saying that I could do with some explanations just now."

"Right." He said, an enormous grin overwhelming his face. Rose Tyler loved him. He'd abandoned her for over a year, and she still loved him. And, adding miracle to miracle, she was holding his son in her arms. Another Time Lord. Amazing! Fantastic! But, there was still work to be done… "Explanations. Brilliant! Ok, you lot," he addressed himself to everyone, "Here goes something. But it's gonna go fast, and there'll be no repeats. You'd better keep up." He paused and looked at Rose again, unable to keep the adoration from his face. Seeing his distraction, she pushed her chin forward to prod him to continue. Flinching and a bit embarrassed, he did so.

"Right then. Rose has been in this alternate universe for eighteen months, and, thirteen months ago, the TARDIS and I harnessed the energy of a sun and manipulated the Time Vortex to say good-bye to her. I couldn't actually cross the Void because it would have ripped through the walls of both universes and destroyed them." The Doctor's tone was rather sing-song and flippant, as if he was explaining something quite simple to idiot children. "Quite unexpectedly, the energy of that transmission jolted some dormant DNA that Rose had been carrying around since she absorbed the Time Vortex and ended the Time War: my genetic material that she received via a harmless little kiss. Well, I say harmless, obviously, it had some consequences that might be perceived as harmful, though we're working through all that, and at the time it was quite a helpful kiss too because she was going to die. Granted, there may have been some lust mixed up in all of my other unselfish intentions at the time, but really…"

"Doctor," Jack interrupted.

"Right, sorry. I am rather prone to tangents in this incarnation." Jackie was giving him an exasperated glare; Pete, Tosh, and Owen just looked confused; but his former companions, including Rose, were all giving him rather indulgent smiles."So where was I? Oh yes, Time Vortex and the whole goodbye at Bad Wolf Bay. The Time Vortex intervened, decided to play a little game, manipulate fate—it can be dreadfully unstable—and gave that DNA a useful purpose. Her DNA, my DNA, a spark of Time Vortex: voila, baby Time Lord."

"So here we are, thirteen months later, and Rose goes into labor. What she and her doctors don't know is that in addition to receiving nutrients from his mother's body via the physical connection of the umbilical cord, this baby also maintains an equally important psychic connection with the mother. He was literally connected to her mind telepathically throughout the entire pregnancy; together they created a living symbiotic circuit. And that connection required energy. Lots and lots of energy. But, fortunately for all of us and for me especially it seems, Rose was carrying that around with her too."

"Background radiation." The Doctor smiled proudly. "Remember all that unimportant, can't-hurt-you background radiation that's a by-product of TARDIS travel, Rose?"

Rose's expression which had been full of love and wonder clouded with distrust. "What? That stuff that the Daleks wanted to suck out of me to jumpstart their stolen Time Lord technology and destroy the world?"

"Yep." He popped the word joyously. "That's the stuff. That beautiful background radiation in your cells is what made this," He indicated the baby and himself with his wildly gesticulating arms, "All possible. Because our son is more than a human child, he needed to absorb all of that residual vortex energy that you were carrying around with you as a result of travelling throughout time and space with me."

Then the Doctor's tone became more quiet, more thoughtful, "But because you're human, beautifully and wonderfully human, the physical strain of the birth wrecked havoc on your body, putting both you and the baby in distress. I'm sorry about that, so sorry. My own people gave up the whole live birth thing eons ago because they deemed it too dangerous and uncomfortable after science had made it unnecessary."

"Then, you lot," he gestured towards Tosh and Owen, "Quite idiotically separate the mother from the child, not realizing that the child would have absorbed all of the lingering vortex energy that was sustaining Rose's life and the psychic connection between the mother and child. Oh, look," the Doctor watched fascinated. "Here comes some more."

And at that moment more golden spirals left the child's mouth as gently as an exhale and shrouded Rose again in its brilliant light.

"Doctor?" asked Martha. "What is that? What's happening?"

The Doctor looked like a man looking at the new day after a long dark night. "I'm getting to that. But, isn't it gorgeous though?"

"Pretty or not, it helps." Rose gasped in awe as the light absorbed into her. "I feel a bit stronger."

"Couple more of those, and you'll be right as rain." Then, his voice became business-like again. "So, my son is separated from his mother, and they're both in distress. Because of their connection, he knows that she's dying, and, that with her gone, he'll soon follow. He's a bit too young to consciously problem-solve or to offer verbal instructions, but he has got the nearly unbridled energy of the Time Vortex on his side. Instinctively, he reaches out and rips a completely stable hole between universes. Amazing that, an unthinkably brilliant act of self-preservation! I couldn't have done it. And believe you me," he assured Rose, "I've been trying to find a way for years."

"The TARDIS, smart girl, senses the hole at once and throws herself through it. It was really rather reckless of her considering the damage that she sustained, but the energy that my son is releasing when no one is paying attention to him is enough to repair her too. Or at least to get her started on repairing herself."

"So that golden light that we saw in the TARDIS…" Donna speculated.

"Came from this baby right here. Yep." The Doctor put his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels. "Impressive, isn't it?"

Rose laughed then. "Look at you all swaggering and proud, like you're deserving of the credit."

He had the temerity to look slightly affronted. "Well, he is my son. Can't a dad feel a little bit proud?"

Owen Harper, though reeling with new information and not a little bit impressed with this man who called himself "the Doctor", was still feeling a little bit testy and underappreciated, so he prompted, "So what you're saying Doctor, is that if we hadn't separated the child from the mother, then he wouldn't have ripped a hole in the universe and you wouldn't be here?"

"Well," the Doctor began sheepishly.

"So maybe not so idiotic?" Owen insisted.

"Well," the Doctor considered, "I guess that in this case, it all worked out." Which for the Doctor was almost like admitting that he'd been rude and presumptuous…almost. "So, to wrap up and to answer Jack's original question. I'm standing over here, far from mother and child, because, one, Rose needs the Time Vortex energy to stabilize and I don't want to distract it from that very important task. And, two, because the baby needs to reestablish the psychic link fully with his mother before I interfere. It'd be far too easy for the child's telepathic field to latch onto mine, I am another Time Lord, after all, and then we'd run the risk of losing Rose… No, I'm going to give them at least another hour or two to bond with one another before butting in."

As the Doctor finished, Jake Simmonds entered the room. Upon seeing him, the Doctor greeted him enthusiastically, "Jake, it's good to see you!"

"Ah, it's good to see you too Doctor," Jake stammered, looking over to Rose who smiled and waved at him. Immense relief flooded his face, "I see you've saved the day."

"Oh, you know me. Same old, same old."

Jake then sought out Pete, his smile gone. "What is it?" Pete asked apprehensively.

"We've received a joint call from Torchwood and the President." Jake's tone was steady but cautious. "They're insisting on a meeting."

"Ah." Pete responded. "And you told them what?"

"I told them that you were unavailable, but President Jones was adamant. They plan to arrive at four. I imagine that they'll be bringing quite an entourage."

"It's past two now." Pete checked his watch and then turned to the Doctor, his eyes full of worry. "Doctor, I think it's time we brought you up to speed on the rest of our problems."

During this brief interaction, the Doctor had become a terrifying figure, back straight, shoulders squared, eyes cold. "I suppose so. But, before you do, Pete, I've some tasks to hand out. Rose isn't out of the woods yet. So let me just get some things organized, and then we'll discuss Torchwood." The word _Torchwood_ was spit menacingly from the Doctor's lips.

Pete nodded his acquiescence, turning over command to the Doctor.

"Jake." The Doctor called.

"Yes?"

"I need you and my friend Jack here to run an errand for me."

"Errand?" Jack queried softly coming alongside the Doctor.

"The TARDIS." The Doctor directed. "I need her here quickly."

"Got it," was the American's reply. Next to Rose and the baby, Jack knew that the TARDIS was the Doctor's universe and that being entrusted with it was a sign of ultimate faith.

Pete threw Jake a set of keys, "Take the zeppelin." Both Jack and Jake looked at the keys now in Jake's hand and then smiled like overgrown boys. They both offered a quick and tender see-you-later to Rose and the baby and left the room to complete their task.

Then the Doctor said, "Donna."

Donna looked at him in surprise. "Yeah?"

"Still willing to help?"

"Yeah, but what can I do?"

"The Tylers have an informant on staff." He stated cooly. "I need you to go downstairs and conduct some interviews, find out who it is."

Donna's smiled and she clicked her tongue, "Yeah. I could do that." She turned to Pete. "Where do I go?"

Pete assessed the woman in front of him who suddenly seemed to be alive with authority. "I'll take you down." He looked over to the Doctor, "That ok?"

"Sure," the Doctor answered. "And while you're on your way, could you radio Mickey and get him up here?" Pete nodded. "Dr. Sato." The Doctor turned to look at Tosh.

"Me?" she wondered, her shock at be called upon evident.

"You're good with computers, right?" he asked.

"Well, yes."

"Fantastic." He replied, "We'll get Mr. Mickey in here and you two can get to work corrupting any data you can find about Rose and the baby: Torchwood, UNIT, MI5, the works. I'm assuming there are computers here…"

Tosh nodded, "There's a small hub on the first floor."

The Doctor indicated the door, "Then, go get to it." And he watched her exit the room, a new-found confidence in her step. Then, he rounded on the few remaining people in the room. "Jackie…"

"You aren't sending me away." Jackie huffed irritably. "I'm staying right here with my daughter and my grandson."

But the Doctor was not to be deterred. "Jackie, Rose needs a pot of tea."

"Tea? What for?"

"Oh, the tanin and free radicals. Remember me at Christmas? Possible neural implosion, remember? Come to think of it, I could use a cup myself. Anyway, as your staff is currently occupied by Ms. Noble, Rose's going to need…"

But Jackie's face had tightened at 'neural implosion' and she was up and on her feet, "Already on my way."

The Doctor was left with Owen, Martha, and his small family over by the hospital bed. He couldn't help the smile that settled on his face as he looked across the room at them, but that faded almost instantly upon seeing a puzzled, almost pained, look on Rose's face. "What is it Rose?"

She tried to smile, but it was wane and empty. "You said that the baby would be redoing that whole psychic connection thing, yeah? That his being with me should restore it?"

"Yes." Dark fear gripped him and lingered just beneath the surface of his expression.

"Well, I can feel him. I think. I mean he's asleep and content, but he's there," and she offered him a real, albeit a small, smile, "But…"

"But, what?" he asked, full of fright that her answer might lead him towards some unknown despair.

Rose's voice sounded incredibly tiny and a tear fell down her cheek. "But why has the singing stopped?"

"The singing?" His face was blank, confused.

"The singing," she nodded. "I've had it the entire time in my head. For thirteen months…"

"The singing?" He looked perplexed and ran a hand through his already-muffled hair. But then a look of dancing happiness lit his face, "Oh, I never thought," he began excitedly, "I mean, there were stories, long ago stories, but I forgot. Didn't think they mattered at all." His energy seemed to double as he smiled widely again. "It should be impossible, Rose. Absolutely impossible. But today gives all kind of new meanings to impossible." He looked her in the eyes, "Singing. Rose, you're amazing!"

"Yeah, I guess I am," she replied coyly. "But are you going to tell me why, I mean this time specifically?"

"Nope." The Doctor grinned. "Not yet anyway." The Doctor turned to Martha. "Doctor Jones?"

"Yes, Doctor?" Her face was eager.

"I need you to stick with Rose, no matter what. Monitor her vitals and the baby's. And if he wakes up while we're gone, he'll need to eat." He was nearly shaking with suppressed excitement.

Martha nodded, slightly overwhelmed by his enthusiasm, "Ok."

"Pete'll be back up in a minute or two. Tell him that Owen and I just popped out to check something, but that we'll be right back. And, when Mickey comes in, send him to find Tosh."

"Ok."

"Wait," Owen questioned as the Doctor tugged his shoulder, "Where are we going?"

"To find another miracle… Oh, and grab a scalpel."

0o0o0o0o0

Coming Soon: The President and Torchwood and bears, oh my!

A/N—This chapter was horrible and painstaking to write, so much exposition and so much dialogue. I just hope that it all made sense and that it remained in character. Please review. Feedback is so helpful!


	8. Chapter 8: Miracle Eight

CHAPTER 8: MIRACLE EIGHT

After the Doctor left with Owen, Martha resumed her seat on the bed next to Rose. Now that everyone else was gone, Martha felt awkward and shy. Here she was sitting next to the girl whose absence had broken the Doctor's hearts and whose very being had quashed all of Martha's romantic hopes with regards to the Doctor. She'd imagined Rose so differently from the young woman that she was now furtively observing.

She had assumed that Rose would be utterly gorgeous, sophisticated, and brilliant. After all, how could she not be with both the Doctor and Jack so obviously smitten by her, and even the Master had been impressed about her absorbing and wielding the Time Vortex (a jibe that continued to rib Martha, though she knew that it shouldn't—after all, she too had saved the world). But the Rose that she'd been imagining for all those months just would not be reconciled with the real Rose beside her. Rose Tyler, time travel celebrity and beloved companion of the Doctor, seemed both no more and no less than an average twenty-two year old (so very human, the Doctor had said). It may not have surprised Donna, but it'd left Martha gob-smacked. Faced with this variant, she felt tongue-tied; she just didn't know what to say.

It was clear to Rose that the young doctor was trying to size her up, her inadvertent glances and pink-tinged cheeks giving her away, and Rose tried to let her do so graciously. She too knew what it was like to be surprised by the appearance of a former companion. After all, she'd acted her stupid-apiest upon meeting Sarah Jane. And this must be a hundred times weirder, she conceded, looking at the baby in her arms. But, after giving Martha a moment to study her and to find her composure, Rose couldn't resist speaking. "So, the Doctor called you Doctor Jones? And since he asked you to stay with me, I'm guessing he meant a medical doctor," she began congenially.

Martha blushed, "Er, yeah. Yes, I mean, though I only passed my exams a year ago." She paused, realizing that she needed to stop herself from babbling on like an idiot. She wanted to make a good impression on this girl who meant so much to the people she cared about, so to get her footing she started again with a proper and informal introduction complete with smile. "I'm Martha."

"Nice to meet you Martha. I'm Rose."

"Yeah, I got that." Martha retorted with a good-humoredly. Then, she gestured around them, "Quite a production, all this." And then she smiled a smile that was both tender and sad, a smile that made Rose love her completely because of the both the strength and the vulnerability that it revealed. "Besides, it's not as though you'd need much of an introduction. Both Jack and the Doctor have spoken of you."

Rose was actually shocked at this, "Really? The Doctor mentioned me? You knew that he'd had other companions?"

"Yeah, from the second I stepped into the TARDIS it was made clear to me that I wasn't replacing you." Martha scoffed, her tone belying only a hint of anger.

Rose furrowed her brows for a moment before her countenance cleared and became quite beautiful in its compassion. "I'm sorry, Martha. That's this Doctor's rudeness all over again. I can't even imagine getting so heinous a welcome to the most amazing life there is. And it is an amazing life! Course, come to think of it, my reception to the TARDIS wasn't initially that great either—he melted my boyfriend's head, the Doctor, he ripped it from his body, hooked it up to the console, melted it, and then acted like it didn't matter at all. Oh," she added quickly, seeing the horror growing with the comprehension on Martha's face, "Not my actual boyfriend. Sorry. It was a plastic replica that was being remotely controlled by the Nestene Consciousness who was trying to use it to stop the Doctor so it could take over the earth, though neither of us knew that at the time…"

Rose shook her head indignantly, but then proceeded. "I'm just surprised that the Doctor mentioned me at all. I met a former companion of the Doctor's once, Sarah Jane Smith, and let's just say that I was _unprepared._ He'd never mentioned her or anyone else ever travelling with him, and I was foolish and so naïve. I'd assumed that I was the only human that he'd ever traveled with." Rose gave an unassuming sigh, and then smiled, poking her tongue between her teeth. "I never was that bright. Anyway, I behaved horribly, like a petulant child. Fortunately, Sarah Jane was full of grace, really wonderful, and we made it up in the end."

As Rose trailed off, Martha could see that she'd travelled back in her memories. She looked so wistful and sad that Martha squeezed her arm companionably. "I've met Sarah Jane. You're right; she's lovely."

"Really, you've met her?" Rose's sounded delighted, but her voice turned a dark corner as she added, "I tried looking her up in this universe, and she's so different. Cold and analytical, focuses on politics and international relations, married to magazine editor and billionaire—I was so disappointed. 'Course, I don't think she thought much of me either."

"Yeah, well, the one I met was fantastic, she and her son Luke. I didn't meet her with the Doctor, though. Jack took me over to her house once when I was working with him at Torchwood in Cardiff. He needed her help with something or other. Hmm, I never did find out what it was… But, anyway, her house was amazing. She's got an alien super-computer built into the wall in her attic, she and her son and a couple of his friends save the planet on a regular basis. It's amazing!" Martha trailed off.

Now it was Rose's turn to be gob-smacked. "She has a son? When did that happen? And what's this about Jack working with Torchwood?"

But before Martha could answer, the baby woke and robustly voiced his desire to eat. His hearty cries made both of the two young women laugh , and they quickly worked together rearranging gowns and blankets to get him comfortably situated at his mother's breast. Then, they sat together in amicable silence, a nearly perfect picture of domesticity and friendship, as the baby noisily enjoyed his meal.

"What are you going to call him?" Martha finally asked, gently gnudging away the silence.

Rose looked into her son's face thoughtfully, "I don't know. Before the Doctor got here, I was thinking of naming him after my Dad or Mickey or Jack. But, now, I don't know. I'd really like to name him for his father, but "Doctor" doesn't really have the right ring to it." She wrinkled her nose.

Martha laughed. "So you don't know his true name either? I thought that if anyone would know, that it'd be you."

"No such luck." Rose responded gaily. " 'S ok though. Him being the Doctor is good enough for me. His people used names differently than we do, I think. They're more important to them somehow which means they don't get much use. Shame really. Imagine no one knowing your name, no one being able to use to bless you or curse you or even love you by it…" Rose realized that she'd suddenly brought the conversation to a much more serious place then she'd intended, so she redirected. "Which is probably why he likes playing with everyone else's so much: Rose Marion Tyler, Ricky the Idiot, Sarah Jane Smith, Martha Jones." Her voice was grandiose and animated, a perfect imitation of the Doctor's, "He's got quite a thing for names and titles, our Doctor."

Martha's playful tone matched Rose's, "Yeah, he does. Especially his own."

Then, they both leaned in and said in unison, "The Oncoming Storm!" and burst into giggles.

Their laughter was interrupted by a gentle knocking on the door, and Mickey peeked his head around the corner. "Everything going all right in here?" His tone was light, bright even, but his eyes revealed his great relief at seeing his Rose alive and well.

Upon seeing her friend, Rose's face lit up. "Mickey, come in! See the baby!"

Mickey smiled at her greeting and obediently crossed to the bed as Rose carefully held up her son for him to see and admire. Mickey tried to look appreciatively at the child, but his real attention was focused on Rose's tired but happy face and still feeble-seeming form. "I see that the Doctor saved the day. You feeling ok?"

"I feel good, Mickey. Brilliant. Tired, of course, but… " She paused considering her words, her expression rich in wonder. "But everything's fantastic." She studied his careworn face, "You, however, look terrible."

"Yeah, well, that can happen when you think that you're best mate's dying and when you're worried out of your mind that some alien is going to swoop in and steal her away." Rose's face paled markedly. "Oh god, Rose, I didn't mean the Doctor, I meant…"

" 'S ok, Mickey." She bit her lip. "I know what you met." She looked at Martha who was still sitting beside her and made a valiant effort to smile for both of their sakes. "Have you met Martha?"

"Yeah, I met her at the gate when the Doctor got here." He smiled lightly, "They pulled up in a taxi. Never thought I'd see anything like that. There's the Doctor climbing out of the taxi looking sheepish and lost as a little child, and then that Donna woman that came with them, she just parted the sea of reporters like Moses…"

"Reporters?" Rose questioned abruptly. "What reporters?"

"The reporters that you shouldn't be worried about," came Pete's authoritative voice from the door. He and Jackie walked into the room together, Pete carrying a tea tray and Jackie carrying Rose's small sister, Renny.

"But…" Rose began.

"Mickey," Pete interrupted. "The Doctor wanted you to go down to the computer hub and assist Dr. Sato with some file corruption."

Mickey nodded, tweaked Rose's cheek tenderly, and turned to exit the room.

"Mickey?" Rose cried out plaintively. "What reporters? What's going on by the gate?" But he exited the room without glancing back.

Rose turned fiery eyes on Pete, "I'm not some helpless child that you have to protect. Tell me what's going on."

Jackie made soothing sounds, as she sat down on Rose's unoccupied side. "Calm down, love. Look there, Renny, it's your nephew. It's your sister Rose's baby, the one that was growing in her tummy." But Rose ignored her mother and her sweet sister who was staring at her own-inquisitive-eyed child with obvious curiosity and delight, and she persisted in holding her father's resolved gaze.

Pete's response to her challenging glare was to remain calm, his voice as firm as steel. "No, you are not a helpless child, but, whether you want to admit it or not, you do need some protection. You've just given birth to an immaculately-conceived, mystic will-of-the-universe baby, part-TimeLord no less, who has somehow, in less than a day of life, managed to create a bi-universal bridge, and you, young lady, nearly died in the process. So, you'll have to forgive all of us, Rose, for being concerned." He placed the tray on a rolling table which he pushed up to her bedside. Seeing that Rose was going to continue in her argument, he continued. "You'll drink a cup of tea." He started pouring out cups. "Doctor's orders. And while you do, I will tell you all that's going on, at least all that I know. Agreed?"

In response, Rose shifted up a little taller in the bed her face still in a decided knot of displeasure, handed her son to a surprised Martha, and took a cup of tea from the tray. After she had taken one sip (a sip that immediately improved her color, Martha noted), Pete continued," You heard the Doctor mention an informant earlier?"

"Yes."

"Well, I assume that you surmised that someone on our staff had tipped off the press."

"The press? No." Rose remarked confused. "The Doctor meant that someone had called Torchwood and President Jones to tell them that the baby'd finally arrived. And, as unfortunate as that is, we knew that it would happen. Isn't that what the meeting thing's about this afternoon?"

"Unfortunately, the damage done by the informant goes deeper and further than Torchwood and the President." Pete's voice, though still steady, now betrayed the tiredness and the fear that Martha had heard less than an hour ago in the elevator. "No, it seems as though a general circulation tabloid printed a story this morning about you giving birth to a baby with two hearts."

Rose's face became ashen. "But if it's been leaked to the press than that means…"

Her sentence was cut off by the arrival of the Doctor who was looking like it was Christmas and New Year's and Easter and every possible holiday one could anticipate or expect rolled into one. A puzzled looking Owen followed in his exuberant wake carrying a small bundle in front of him as though he was half afraid of it. As soon as they entered, Rose felt a sensation like a physical pull in their direction that for some reason made her think of one of those gigantic magnets that she used to see on cartoons as a kid and her head was flooded with joyous music. "Doctor," she gasped, her hands going towards her head, "What is it? What is that?"

The Doctor grandly gestured to Owen who in turn carried his bundle across the room to Rose and her family. Owen held out his palm. On it was a folded up handkerchief, one of the Doctor's. Delicately, he opened the folded fabric to reveal a small pink object that reminded Martha of a sea-star. Rose gasped as the star seemed to shimmer, and then Rose, the baby, and the star all seemed to glow together and the room was flooded by a melodious hum.

From across the room the Doctor's voice proclaimed, "What you're all hearing is the sound of the universe, a song that comes from the Vortex itself. And what you're all seeing there, looking so small and fragile in Dr. Harper's hand, is something that hasn't been seen in millennia. Rose, that beautiful impossible thing that Owen is holding, that is the seed of a TARDIS."

0o0o0o0o0

A/N- Sorry about the delay. I've been having so much trouble writing lately—not plotting, but actually w-r-i-t-i-n-g. Please review if you have the time as I could really use the encouragement.

Still coming soon: Torchwood and the President…


	9. Chapter 9: Miracle Eight, Part 2

CHAPTER 9: Miracle Eight, Part II

_"What you're all hearing is the sound of the universe, a song that comes from the Vortex itself. And what you're all seeing there, looking so small and fragile in Dr. Harper's hand, is something that hasn't been seen in millennia. Rose, that beautiful impossible thing that Owen is holding, that is the seed of a TARDIS."_

Rose closed her eyes, recognizing in the Doctor's words a truth that she had known unconsciously. The song resonated through her, and she felt nothing but light and music. It was like all the heavens were singing a triumphant chorus for her benefit, and it felt like love. Love more true than she'd ever imagined. She and her son and this infant TARDIS—they all fit together somehow, small pieces of a larger grander pattern, a great celestial celebration.

But, even as she understood this, she instinctively realized that there was still something missing. This beauty was incomplete. Within the pattern, there was a gap, an emptiness, deep and cold, and its very existence made her heart ache. The music stopped—as if the small TARDIS had discovered the darkness at the same moment—and Rose moaned audibly in the sudden silence, a sound of utter despair.

"What is it, Rose? What is it, Love?" Jackie asked anxiously. "Doctor, what's wrong with her? Rose, sweetheart, are you in pain?"

The Doctor's face lost its boyish jubilation. Why should the presence of the new-birthed TARDIS hurt her? If anything, it should make her feel more whole, more complete. After all, it held within it all the power of the Time Vortex and it was, well, he looked at the fragile seed in Owen's hand, it was miraculous. "Rose?" his voice quivered with uncertainty.

As if in response, the baby being to cry, violent shaking sobs. Martha looked down at the infant in her arms, a terrified expression on her face. "Doctor?" she asked, "What's wrong with them?"

"Rose," the Doctor was yelling now. "Rose, please, what's wrong? Tell me what's wrong." But Rose was too distracted by the tragedy in her head to notice. She was crying now, large tear drops rained from her closed lids. "Martha, give her the baby!" The Doctor insisted.

But, after a moment, it became apparent that neither Rose nor the baby was comforted, and the room was filled with a dirge-ish sound that everyone realized was generating within the TARDIS seed. Young Renny, sensing all the discord around her, also began to cry, her wails joining in accord with her nephew's.

Pete turned to the Doctor in exasperation, "Doctor, do something!"

"What would you have me do? If I get too close or interfere at all, the psychic link between the mother and the child may fail, like an interrupted circuit…" he trailed of, his face puzzled. "But, maybe…" His face changed with a sudden revelation. "Maybe the circuit's already broken. Maybe it needs another piece to be totally complete." He looked at Pete and Jackie imploringly. "Look at me, stupid Time Lord that I am… It's been so long since my species procreated in the natural way, so much has been forgotten… What if, what if what's missing is me?"

"If what's missing is you," Jackie replied in a deceptively soothing tone, her anger curtailed by her efforts to comfort her crying child, "Then you'd better hurry up and fix it already. I don't like seeing my daughter and my grandson cry out in pain while the no-good father prattles on about maybes. You come over here and make it stop."

"And if it doesn't work?" the Doctor asked, his face terribly vulnerable.

Jackie's face was flushed in frustration, but her voice was still calm. "Then we'll know more than we do now, won't we?"

"Right." The Doctor replied. Externally, he put on his most detached mask, but inside he was quavering. He was both eager and frightened to reach out to the odd trio of a TARDIS, his son, and his Rose—eager to discover if they truly could begin to fill the space that his people left and terrified that he should hurt them or, worse, be unwelcome. As he crossed the space to them mentally, he also did so physically, going to sit at Rose's side. He gently stroked her cheek with one hand and clasped his son to his chest with the other—and as he made physical contact he let down his defenses and let his consciousness brush theirs.

Jackie, Pete, Martha, and Owen grouped together along the other side the bed, Owen still holding the delicate pink TARDIS outstretched on a white handkerchief. The Doctor didn't say anything nor did they see him do anything, but both Rose and the baby stopped crying and the light humming that filled the room changed perceptively to something uplifting and lovely.

After several minutes, Pete cleared his throat. "Doctor?"

The Doctor, a radiant and happy-looking Doctor, looked away from Rose and the baby. "Right, sorry. Work to do?"

"Yes, well," Pete appeared flustered. "Torchwood will be here soon, and we still haven't brought you up to speed…"

Jackie interrupted. "Is my Rose okay?"

It was Rose who answered, smiling shyly, her face filled with a new radiance like the Doctor's. "I'm fine, mum. I'm sorry if I frightened you… I wish I could explain, but, well, I can't. But, we're fine now." She snuggled her infant close to her breast. "Just tired."

The Doctor placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, and then stood and clasped his hands. "Pete, have you got a conference room somewhere? Someplace where we can all have a nice sit down with our chat?"

"Of course. We can use the study." He turned on his radio, "Mickey?"

"Yeah?" A voice crackled back through.

Pete asked, "How's the file corruption going?"

"Good," Mickey replied, and they could almost hear the smile in his voice as he responded, "We're almost done."

Pete nodded. "Great. When you finish, bring Dr. Sato along with you to the study. We're going to bring the Doctor up to speed."

"Copy that."

Pete looked to the Doctor. "As soon as you're ready," and he gestured towards the door.

But Jackie wasn't quite ready for them all to head out yet. "Doctor, can I take the boy to the nursery now?" She looked at her daughter, "I won't obviously, if she needs him here, but they both look so… exhausted…"

The Doctor studied the fierce woman that could strike fear into the metal heart of a cyberman if her brood was in danger and smiled reassuringly. "They'll both be okay now, Jackie. But, you're right, absolutely right; they could use some sleep."

He turned his eyes to Owen, "Here, I'll take that." And he accepted the TARDIS seed from Owen's hand. "Dr. Harper, I am placing my son and his little aunt here," he turned his bright eyes to Renny as if seeing her for the very first time, "Oh, well just look at you! Jackie, she's lovely!" He touched her delicate little fingers and laughed as she smiled. "And there it is! The Tyler grin!" He looked at Pete and added cheekily, "Pete, you're a doomed man."

Pete laughed, "Don't I know it."

The Doctor continued, his tone suddenly severe, "Dr. Harper, I am going to send you along to the nursery with Jackie, Renny, and my son. I'm assuming Jackie will be joining us downstairs…" He looked to Jackie for affirmation of this, and she nodded. "So," he proceeded, his eyes nearly burning holes into Owen with their intensity, "I am trusting you to guard the children with your life."

Owen looked like someone had just handed him an uncomfortable burden, and he didn't know quite what to do with it. Seeing his expression, Rose laughed. "Oh, Owen, don't let the Oncoming Storm intimidate you." She stuck her tongue through her teeth. "Besides, we're all perfectly safe," she turned wary eyes towards Pete, "For the moment."

Owen still looked unconvinced, but Jackie took matters into her own hands. She handed Renny over into Owen's unexpectant arms where she immediately began patting her chubby hands upon his dumbstruck face. Then, Jackie delicately lifted her grandson from Rose's arms, giving her daughter a conspiratorial grin, and sashayed towards the door. "Are you coming?" she asked over her shoulder, without really looking back, and Owen followed wordlessly like a puppy on a lead.

Pete then looked at the Doctor expectantly, "Right then." And he gestured towards the door again.

"You go on ahead, Pete," he answered looking from Rose to Martha. "I'll be along in a moment."

Pete looked from Martha to the Doctor to Rose still lying on the bed and acquiesced. "It's the second door, at the bottom of the main stairs." he said, leaving and closing the door behind him.

"So," the Doctor began, looking from Martha to Rose, "You made proper introductions when I was gone?"

Rose smiled, "Yes, Doctor. I've met Martha. We're quite good friends now, I think. All right and proper."

"Well, that's good." The Doctor responded, his voice hesitant.

Rose winked at Martha. "Were you worried?"

"Um… worried… Nah. I wouldn't say worried." The Doctor babbled.

Rose looked at Martha apologetically. "I told you I was a bit of a pill when I met Sarah Jane. Sorry."

Martha laughed. "'S okay. He was probably more worried about me. I certainly never hid the fact that I wasn't so found of hearing about you."

Now it was Rose's turn to laugh, "I can imagine."

The Doctor fidgeted uncomfortably. "Right, then. Friends, well and good and as it should be. Now to business. Martha?"

"Yes Doctor?"

"Hold out your hand," he demanded, and, realizing what she was about to be handed, a look of wonder crossed her face as she did so. "I'll need you to hold this for me."

Martha nodded solemnly and stared at the small pink star sitting upon her own outstretched palm. "Ok. I've got to know. Where'd you get this from? Is it really a TARDIS?"

The Doctor beemed with pride. That was his Martha, always wanting to know. "It will be, provided that it's planted in Gallifreyan soil."

"But I thought that Gallifrey was gone? Gone means no soil, doesn't it?"

"No. Gallifrey is gone," The Doctor replied, his smile fading. "But the TARDIS has got Gallifreyan soil in her gardens. Hmmm, she's not the only own anymore. I'll have to start saying 'my' TARDIS rather than 'the' TARDIS. Small change that but still…"

"Doctor?" Rose interrupted.

"Hmm?"

"And where did you get it?" Rose prompted.

"Oh," the Doctor's face took on a rather clinical look. "We cut it from the placenta, from the afterbirth. Well, I should say that Owen cut it from the placenta, as I was afraid to touch it at the time. He thought I was mad, he did. Lucky we found it, though, the placenta—stupid ape doctors had chucked it in the bin."

"Oh, that's disgusting, that is," laughed Rose.

Martha snorted. "Yea, shame I missed that."

"Right, then." The Doctor looked at his two companions. "Rose, sleep. And Martha?"

"Yes, Doctor," Martha replied knowingly. "I'll stay with them, Rose and the TARDIS both. I'll take good care of them. I promise."

The Doctor headed towards the door, "I've got a feeling I'm not really going to enjoy this meeting."

Rose nodded in agreement. "I know that you're going to hate it. But, Doctor?" Her voice was pleading, and he turned to look at her with his hand on the knob. "Whatever happens… everything that you learn… remember… remember that it's not time to lose your temper yet."

The Doctor's brow clouded at this admonition; whatever had been happening in this alternate universe must be bad indeed. But looking at Rose's eyes so filled with worry, he answered as honestly as he could: "I'll do my best."

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N—Seriously, I keep thinking that I'll be getting to Torchwood and all the dastardly things with each chapter only to realize that I need more explanations. But, I think that I can guarantee some intrigue in the next chapter. Plus, I promise that Donna will be making her return appearance. Thank you for sticking with me even though it takes me ages between updates—I really hope you're still enjoying the story. Please review.


End file.
